Ruby Haired Beauty
by KairiMisty
Summary: The life and story of Kairi Lockhart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters or games mentioned in this story.

_First things first, I'd like to start off by saying this **is** a Sora and Kairi story I promise. But instead of going straight into the mushy fluff I wanted to show Kairi's back story. I understand that Cloud and Tifa aren't her parents but this story is literally Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters just mashed up. I wanted to show what Kairi's childhood was like and her family so it may be a few chapters before Sora will be introduced, but the boy **will** be here and there **will** be sparks!_

_I'm sorry if it isn't what you're expecting for the first chapter but here we go._

* * *

><p>Kairi Lockhart was a tiny three year old everybody adored. The young girl was the progeny of Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife, each absolutely idolizing their daughter.<p>

It all started when Tifa had just turned sixteen.

Tifa Lockhart was an exceptionally beautiful woman, her dark russet hair trailed far down to the small of her back with her bangs covering the right side of her forehead; strands of hair framed her face in layers then cascaded vertically straight into feathered ends.

Her eyes were an auburn reddish colour standing out from her sharp ivory skin and her almost ink black tresses. She had a beautiful figure and even at only sixteen she was an absolute _heart stopper,_ but she wasn't available.

Cloud Strife was an utter _heart throb; _flaxen hair which seemed to defy gravity by the top layers spiking up but his bangs covered his crystal ocean coloured eyes.

He was tall, tanned and undeniably handsome; being athletic helped the girls swoon as well, his muscles were ripped and his abs resembled rock. He could have had any girl in his whole school but he chose his childhood sweetheart.

Cloud had asked Tifa out when she were only fourteen and Cloud being a year older waited for her sixteenth birthday to become intimate. Their first time was passionate, perfect and precipitated. Each had been waiting long enough and forgot about protection, not even stopping and thinking the next day to get the morning after pill their lives went on as normal.

But only for a few weeks.

Tifa began to feel really ill, especially in the mornings and would frequently get faint and dizzy spells throughout the days; often sent home from school her mother rang the doctor to book an appointment.

Sitting in the doctor's office her usual pale complexion turned death white, with her own mother's face mirroring her daughters. How could herself and Cloud have been so asinine, how had it not crossed her mind that she could actually have been pregnant?

Exiting the doctor's office she broke into tears, after having a scan she was in fact 7 weeks pregnant. Her mother pulled her sixteen year old daughter into her chest and let her cry as she soothed her back in an attempt for comfort. She herself had only given birth to Tifa at a tender age, perhaps not as young as sixteen but she was in her teens, all she could do was offer the best support she could give.

'What will Cloud say?' Tifa remembered blubbering to her mother but with no answer replied she just continued to sob wondering what her next move would be. Abortion was certainly not one of them.

Needless to say Cloud was seething, but only with himself. He paced up and down Tifa's room fuming as she sat and helplessly watched seemingly paralyzed on her bed. She timidly reached out a hand in his direction only to jerk it back when his blazed eyes focused on her features.

The young girl surveyed as he let out a deep exhale and ambled over to the edge of the mattress, dropping in a squatting position he took her right hand in both of his strong ones and gazed into her eyes mumbling an incoherent apology of his unleashed anger attack minutes before.

'We will do it.' His voice came out so strangled and chokingly raspy she was unsure if she heard correctly.

'What?' She questioned burning a hole right through his glistening irises, begging for him to repeat what he had just revealed.

'We will raise this baby, you and I together. We will find a small apartment, you finish up school by doing your final exams at home and I will forget my unneeded A-levels and I will go get a job.' The tenacious tone in his voice proved palpable and she knew right then and there that he was serious. Raising her eyebrows overwhelmed by his confession/dream she threw her arms around his neck and bawled into his shoulder.

They did exactly what Cloud had announced in that sentence and albeit becoming pregnant in the first place was a mistake, they both vowed that it was the finest, happiest mistake they had ever made.

Purchasing a small cottage just down the block from Tifa's mother's house, they moved in when she began showing rapidly, the bump was getting large very quick and eventually she was taken out of school and had to carry on what was left of her work at home by a tutor. She was given a few exams and a set time to do them and in no time, she had completed her primary education. Perhaps a few months before everyone else but she had a valid reason and had passed with flying colours.

Their cottage was small but particularly light and airy, making it feel very homely. There was an extension upstairs built which lead up to two bedrooms, Cloud had decorated the smaller one into a nursery for their little one. Neither wanted to find out what the gender was so they decided to keep the room neutral heading for pale yellows and whites. It suited with the house in any case.

There was a standard sized garden with luscious forest green grass and a small patio with a white picket fence surrounding the house. Tifa often joked how '_fairytale_' the whole scenario seemed but she couldn't even begin to describe how happy she felt.

Both parents to be knew they were too young to become parents, each only sixteen and seventeen but despite their anxious qualms and nerves on the situation they knew they would be able to handle it; together.

Cloud had got a job working as a mechanic at the local garage just down the hill to town from where their small apartment was located. His love for machinery had grown, his very own Fenrir bike was his most valuable possession and he literally guarded it with his life. Their apartment had a small garage to the left side connected to the small building, which managed to fit a few boxes and his bike in perfectly.

If you knew of Cloud's reticent and distant demeanour to strangers and who he was loosely acquainted with, you would have never imagined him to be such a warm hearted, loving man. He took care of Tifa through thick and thin and though he would never admit it nor show it, even to his partner, he was actually ecstatic for this baby.

As expected the day came all too quickly for the young and eminently inexperienced couple, Tifa's contractions began in the early evening and with Cloud not able to take her on his bike he had no choice but to ring the ambulance to pick them up and take them to the hospital.

Tifa was in labour for an excruciating 14 hours but Cloud never lift her side; not once.

The tight grip she released on his hand was actually frightfully painful and it was then that he realised either he wasn't as strong as he looked and thought or she was the incredible hulk in disguise. The young male decided to go with the latter, of course he was as strong as he looked; he was _the_ Cloud Strife.

A very worn out and drained Tifa collapsed back into the sheets on the bed breathing heavily as the beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. Her hair was matted and the side bangs were clung to her face like there was some invisible glue sticking them there. Cloud had tied her hair into a loose fitting bun atop of her head while she was going through the contractions, he knew it would have been irritating her and just getting in the way.

A small cry filled the room emanating from a fluffy pink blanket cradled in one of the nurse's arms.

'Miss Lockhart, Mr Strife; please meet your new baby girl.' The nurse smiled happily handing the newborn over to Tifa's awaiting arms. The new Mum eagerly embraced the small child and cuddled her close.

'Oh Cloud, she beautiful!' She exclaimed brushing a lock of ruby hair off of the infant's raw pink complexion as Cloud leaned over his girlfriends shoulder and melted at the sight of what they had brought into the world. The bundle squirmed around in her mother's arms letting out soft whimpers.

'She is pretty gorgeous.' He laughed and then it struck him, 'Who has she inherited the red hair from?'

'Probably my mother, she's a natural redhead; I don't care though she's perfect.' Tifa responded not for one second taking her eyes off of her little girl. Even though most newborns aren't the prettiest sights in the world, Tifa and Cloud couldn't help but believe she was the most fascinating vision ever.

The teensy baby opened her big eyes for the first time revealing amethyst orbs and jet black lashes. Searching for nothing in particular her eyes darted about adjusting to light; after all she hadn't been born less than five minutes ago.

'How are her eyes purple though; do you think because mine are blue and yours are red that she has developed a mix between them?' Cloud asked gazing lovingly at the small innocent face peeping out from behind the cotton sheet.

'I don't think it works like that honey but good try; I'm guessing she got them from my mother too.' Tifa beamed before adding, 'Looks like she's gonna be a Grandma's girl.'

Cloud let out a throaty laugh, the deep rumble causing Tifa to shiver, she had already forgotten the searing pain she had gone through only a few minutes back.

Cloud lowered his index finger and the little girl grabbed hold of it, her tiny appendage not even able to wrap around his finger once. He wouldn't admit this either but he knew his heart had dissolved then and there; he already loved his little girl to the moon and back having spent only five minutes with her. He knew now that he didn't regret this one bit. This wasn't even a mistake anymore, he refused to call her that; she was a gift and she was obviously meant to be. No matter how young they were.

'What are we going to name her? I hadn't even thought of baby names yet.' Tifa spoke up glancing to up to her boyfriend of almost three years. 'Although, I've always loved the name Kairi. How about you?'

Cloud seemed to mull over the option for a few moments, truth was he hadn't given the name situation much detailed thought either as he'd been too busy getting ready for what was about to come, he had daydreamed a few but they were so unoriginal, so common names. Tifa's suggestion was adorable. Taking a glimpse at his baby girl, her dainty perfect face beginning to cool, the redness on her skin clearing as her mother's pigmentation began to form and her worn out eyes succumbing a nap, it clicked. That was the name for her; Kairi Lockhart.

'Perfect.' Cloud grinned leaning down to kiss his girlfriend on the top of her head. 'I will go and call relatives and friends while you try and get a bit of shut eye with _Kairi._' He revelled in the way that sounded rolling off of his tongue. Forget perfect this was paradisiacal.

Stepping out of Tifa's and now Kairi's room he strolled into the lobby carefree and slightly giddy, the brand new father hadn't even considered the time; he looked and realized it was actually five to ten in the morning and that is when it hit him, poor Tifa had been in labour all night and everyone was sure to be at work now, his parents and Tifa's mother. He knew who would be able to come though.

Cloud and Tifa had four very close friends; Aqua, Ventus, Terra and Zack.

Aqua and Ventus were in the same year as Tifa but Ventus was youngest in their whole year so while everybody had already turned sixteen, his sixteenth was up and coming in a few weeks time. Cloud was a year up from Tifa. Zack however was in Cloud's year and Terra was in the year above them. Despite the variety of different ages though, they all got on incredibly well and had done since they were young children themselves.

All had reacted surprisingly thrilled when they had told them Tifa was pregnant. Aqua demanded she'd be the unofficial Auntie whom the child would adore and they had more than happily agreed.

After a quick phone call to all four of them only two were able to make it, Aqua and Ventus were at school for the time being but where going to try and skip the last lesson to come by a little earlier, where as Zack and Terra had already got their grades and had left. It only took a few minutes before Zack who was Cloud's ultimate best friend came running into the lobby of the hospital.

Zack Fair and Cloud Strife had been friends since they were two years of age and were the closest out of the whole group of friends. The black haired seventeen year old dashed to his buddy's side and was immediately asking how Tifa and the baby were.

Once reassuring Zack that Tifa and the baby whose name was Kairi were doing well Cloud walked him to the room his new family were resting in. The sixteen year old girl was out like a light after what she had gone through but the small bundle of pink that was wriggling on top of her mother's chest made it clear that she was completely restless.

Cloud went over to his daughter and picked her up, even though this was the first time he'd held her he didn't feel the need to let his friend know that. Gazing at her wide, bright violet eyes he realized how tiny she felt in his muscular arms and how she seemed weightless. She gurgled and stuck a finger in her mouth attempting to chomp even though she had nothing to chew with. The saliva dribbled down her chin and he wiped it away with his thumb gently basking in the delicate fragile skin underneath his callous touch.

The blond haired young man admittedly wasn't extremely fond of kids, although most teenage guys aren't and even though he'd suggested to raise this baby with Tifa he'd be lying to even himself if he said he wasn't scared shitless.

What he was more frightened of then anything though was the chance of if he didn't love his own child and if he'd find the child awkward to hold or be around. He wasn't a very talkative person as it was, he rarely showed emotions or cracked a smile, he acted cold and insensitive to people he disliked, it wasn't as though he was a nasty person, he just wasn't good with people; he was shy.

But all of his insecurity and misdoubt had ceased then evaporated because now holding this little girl, _his _little girl in his arms he felt like the happiest, proudest man ever. He rocked her benevolently while bouncing her up and down softly in his arms beaming down at her.

Zack in all of the fifteen years of knowing his best friend had never in his life seen Cloud act like this. Not even with his girlfriend, sure he'd seen the blond act a little gooey and sappy around Tifa, but never had he acted like this, it was actually a little unnerving and quite the comical sight to see.

Here was a strong seventeen year old 6'1'' male, who was eighteen in a couple of months, a earring in one ear and scars and cuts all down his arms from fights he'd gotten into previous years before. It was safe to say that Cloud was quite rebellious and he was a bad boy along with Zack, but to see him holding this baby girl wrapped in a cerise blanket with a mushy, almost laughable expression conveying from his features was way too out of the ordinary.

'Are you going to introduce me then or are you just going to stand there ogling at her all day?' Zack interrupted with a laugh as Cloud snapped his head up and gave a disapproving glare to his raven haired best friend. Even so though he just couldn't seem to keep the smile off of his face and walked over towards the slightly taller 6'3'' young man cradling her close to his chest.

'Zack let me introduce you to Kairi Lockhart, the newest member of our group.' Cloud declared proudly as he held out the fidgeting infant. 'She's a little squirmer but she's too cute.'

'Cloud man, what has happened to you, where has my bad boy gone?' Zack chuckled but glancing down at the tiny girl in his best friend's arms he understood fully why he'd gone all soppy. The girl had to be the sweetest thing in the world, she was still sucking her fingers and salivating all down her chin but her amethyst eyes were curiously watching the new man in front of her as he reached his right index finger down and tickled her left cheek. All of these new sightings and experiences were locking into her head; even at not a day old you begin to learn every little thing.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the room and Zack went to open it revealing an extremely out of breath Terra, he had run all the way to the hospital as his car was at service and he wasn't going to miss this for the world.

Standing in front of his two close friends without saying a word the 6'2'' brunette looked at the little girl before glancing back up and smiling as him and Zack watched the new father toying with the redhead's hair. She only had a little bit and it was simply fair but the vivid colour was exceptionally eye catching and vibrant.

The afternoon had passed pretty rapidly and the exhausted Tifa had slept right through the boys visit and even when they'd left promising that they'd come over as soon as they got settled back home.

Cloud had received a text explaining that Aqua and Ventus were popping to the hospital in around an hour or so to meet the little angel. He'd already told his two remaining best friends that she was a girl and her name and he was actually dreading the point of Aqua coming in and disrupting the ecstasy of silence. She'd actually seemed more excited throughout the whole pregnancy than they had.

While Tifa had been literally hibernating, Kairi was completely contradictory, she wouldn't stop squirming. The nurse had come in a few minutes before and explained she needed to be fed and that would mean waking up her mother.

Cloud walked over to the sleeping girl and while balancing his daughter in one arm he used his hand on the other arm to gently shake her awake, she finally came to but he knew she needed more rest so he gave her the instructions the nurse gave him and told her to go back to sleep straight after.

Tifa did what she was told and began to breast feed her little baby, Cloud stood at the side originally feeling repulsed at the idea but seeing it and watching how content and happy it was making Kairi he now realized it was the most natural thing ever.

Putting her breast away Tifa kissed Kairi on the head and handed her back to her Dad who happily took her and then went back into a deep slumber. Only a few minutes later a soft knock followed by the door opening signalled that Ventus and Aqua were here already.

Ventus entered first and even though he may have been the youngest out of the small group of friends he was just as tall as the other guys, in fact he was identical to Cloud's height of 6'1'' and also had extremely light blond hair which swept over to the right side and spiked up leaving his fringe to linger slightly over his sapphire eyes. He looked a lot older than a fifteen year old seeming to have matured a whole lot faster than most people his age.

Aqua was around Tifa's height of 5'6'' and had bright blue hair to compliment her name. She was a very pretty young woman with a kind hearted attitude but she had a tendency to speak before thinking.

'Oh my goodness let me see my little unofficial niece!' The bluenette squealed as she pushed past Ventus and very nearly knocked over Cloud, peeking in her eyes glazed over in admiration for the girl. 'She is so adorable. I actually want her.'

Recovering from his blow and regaining his balance Ventus casually ambled towards his two friends and peered over Aqua's shoulder. The blond fifteen year old thought she was adorable. All three young adults laughed a little as she stifled a small yawn blinking her eyes and then watched as they began to droop, closing as she gave into the drowsiness overcoming her.

Cloud without a word handed her to Aqua who was beyond eager to hold the newborn bairn and excused himself as he quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up. Aqua and Ventus sat in the chairs close to Tifa's bed where she was sleeping peacefully, her chest moving up and down steadily with every soft breath she took.

'She's beautiful Ven.' Aqua exclaimed almost inaudibly to the slightly younger boy next to her. Ventus admired the infant in his best friend's arms, being the placid, loving, young gentleman he was, he loved kids; he thought they were the cutest things in the world and now that he'd get to see this little creature almost every day and be able to become her unofficial Uncle meant a lot to him, more so than Zack, Terra and Aqua most likely. He'd be able to teach her things when Cloud and Tifa were too busy, he wanted to be able to give piggyback rides to her and take her down to the arcade and play games with her.

Ventus had always wanted a sibling but growing up as an only child and being almost fifteen, he knew his parents probably weren't going to give him one. Since he had always been the youngest out of the group of friends he wanted someone to look up to him for once, he wanted to be the one who could teach something new to someone, to be able to explain what a certain experience felt like having gone through it already and it looked like he was going to be able to do all that with Kairi.

Discerning the eerie silence in the room aside from Tifa's rhythmic breathing and Kairi's soft exhales Aqua altered her gaze to the extraordinarily quiet male beside her and noted his fascinated expression towards the tiny girl, she watched him mutely as the right corner of his mouth curved into a smile. He must have felt her stare though because he looked up and locked eyes with her.

'You okay Ven? You seem a little out of it.' The bluenette catechized wondering what had stunned him speechless.

'Yeah I'm fine sorry it's just,' he paused glancing down at the sleeping baby once more. 'She's captivating and so small.'

'I know she's precious, I can't even begin to imagine how Tifa and Cloud are feeling.' Aqua agreed as said male walked into the room rubbing his eyes from washing his face.

So now three years on from that day, a pocket sized girl with a pointed birthday hat sat neatly atop her shoulder length ruby red hair came running into the garden dragging an extremely tired looking Ventus behind her, him having to crouch and run just to be able to have her grasp his index and middle finger in her tiny hand.

Ventus who was now eighteen soon turning nineteen turned around mid run to the sound of laughter radiating from the patio where Tifa, Aqua, Zack and Terra were howling in amusement as the toddler continued to haul her favourite uncle towards the barbeque.

It was Kairi's third birthday and Cloud and Tifa had invited their four close friends and all their relatives to a barbeque, there was over thirty people there in their small backyard and all of the undivided attention Kairi was swimming in was making her happier than ever. The young girl had grown exceptionally well in the past three years, she was undeniably a Daddy's girl but clung to her Mum like there was no tomorrow. Her speech was very developed and she understood most things and even though she was still a little unstable on her feet she was as fast as lightening at anything.

Cloud and Tifa had recently themselves turned nineteen and twenty and were remarkably living a healthy life. Cloud was bringing in a lot of income for the three of them while Tifa stayed at home to look after their little angel who usually followed her around like a shadow.

Cloud and Tifa's parents adored the little girl almost as if she were their own, as did their four best friends who had branded themselves as the four unofficial Uncles' and Auntie.

All in all Kairi was extremely loved and everybody adored her sweet characteristics and unquestionably bonny face, but Kairi had Ventus as her favourite which nobody minded as they saw what the poor eighteen year old had to put up with even though he didn't care and actually enjoyed it.

'Uncle Ven, I want a hotdog.' Kairi giggled as she pulled the blond towards the outside cooking device where her father was cooking the food for people. The young girl released the man's fingers and ran up to Cloud's leg hiding her face in his knee. Ventus laughed at the sight, that was her favourite way to suck up to Cloud as she only reached his knee so she usually used her puppy dog face and hugged his leg if she wanted something or bury her face from his view so he'd cave.

Kairi was the only person in the world who made Cloud turn sappy, so before shooting the chuckling entertained Ventus a death glare in order to shut up he squatted down to his daughter's level and straightened out her wonky paper headpiece with gratification.

'And what would the birthday girl like?' He enquired caringly as he picked her up and rested her on his left him, holding her close with his left arm as his right hand used the iron tongs to carefully flip the burgers and turn the sausages.

'A hot dog please.' She asked politely as Ventus began grabbing a bread bun, spreading tomato ketchup onto it for her and holding it out for Cloud to neatly put a medium sized hotdog in the centre, he knew his little girl would struggle to finish if he had put in a larger one. As Ventus handed her the snack Cloud set her down on her feet before resting his hands on his thighs as his legs were slightly bent. He leant forward and gave her a small kiss on the forehead while she took a bite of her food eagerly.

'Go sit with Mummy honey I'm sure she's missing you, you've been playing all day.' Cloud laughed as he ruffled her hair. Kairi looked up at him with glistening happy eyes.

'Okay Daddy.' She replied as she scampered off to where her mother was sat on the patio. Cloud and Ventus watched as the little girl was greeted with a huge smile by Tifa and then scrambled half-hazardly onto her lap, the two males observed chortling as she wriggled about for a comfortable position before settling and taking a huge bite while swatting away Zack's hand who was teasing her by trying to get a taste of her rations. Tifa began to plait the girls crimson locks as she continued her conversation with Aqua and one of her other good friends Lightning.

Cloud turned to Ventus while placing a burger into a buttered bread bun and handing it to him.

'Hey thanks for playing with Kairi, Ven.' He acknowledged showing his appreciation. 'I wanted to make sure this day was special for her but it took quite a bit of preparation and with me as chef I don't have time to play with her and Tifa has to entertain and interact with the guests, so even though its Kairi's day the only time we will get to spend with her is tonight when everyone's gone. So thank you for keeping her entertained.'

'No problem man I love her to pieces, she just has so much energy that I don't know where she gets it from.' Ventus replied with a huge smile glancing towards the girl who had now finished her food and was sat quietly listening to her mother's conversation with Aqua and Lightning. 'Cloud you have no idea how much everybody loves that little girl, she is officially the definition of adorable.'

'I know, Tifa and I have both agreed that she is the best thing to ever happen to us and everybody else. I don't even care how young I am and the fact that I am a Dad anymore, all that matters is Kairi's happiness and my relationship with Tifa.' The slightly older male explained watching his family of two from across the garden as people started coming up for their first portions of food enthusiastically.

'Happy third birthday Kairi, you're becoming a big girl now aren't you?' Lightning beamed as the girl nodded at her rhetorical question. The young girl was bashful when it came to people she didn't see often so she just sat in her mother's lap taciturn and smiled politely, she was beginning to get restless though and wanted to play desperately but she couldn't see her Uncle Ventus anywhere so she settled on the next best thing, hopping off her Mum's lap she located her next target and skipped up to him.

'Uncle Zack, please may you come and play with me?' Her doughy eyes and plumped up pout were hard to resist and he lifted her into the air above his head as she shrieked in delight. Excusing himself from the conversation he was previously in he held the wriggling toddler as he walked down the garden casually, attracting the guests attention who laughed at the sight. Cloud watched beaming as his best friend placed his daughter carefully on the grass and tickled her mercifully watching her roll around with laughter.

Wanting to desperately spend at least a little bit of time with his daughter on her birthday he promptly traversed to where Zack and Kairi were and politely asked if Zack could take over the barbeque for half an hour or so, once the black haired male had agreed Cloud swooped the giggling girl up and flung her over his shoulder, she screamed in rapture as he carried her in doors to retrieve something. Positioning her vigilantly onto the tiled floor of the small kitchen she looked up curiously as to what was going on.

'Daddy, why have we come in here?' Kairi enquired as she interlocked her hands behind her back and tilted her head to the side inquisitively. Cloud knelt down to her level and told her to wait there as he'd be back in a few minutes. She watched as he walked up the stairs to his room he shared with her Mum and heard a little bit of rustling, too engrossed in what her father was doing she didn't hear footsteps behind her until a finger tapped on her right shoulder. Whirling around she came face to face with Ventus who had crouched down to her height.

'Uncle Ven, I was looking for you!' The tiny redhead shouted excitedly giving her favourite Uncle a big hug, her small arms wrapping around his neck. He encircled his arms around her and picked her up resting her on his right hip.

'Sorry pumpkin I was talking to someone, what are you doing in here?' He asked genuinely confused as to why the human energy bubble was away from all the excitement happening outside.

'Daddy told me to wait here while he went upstairs.' She replied; she was a very good child, always doing what she was told and never making any sort of trouble. Just as Ventus was about to retaliate he looked towards the stairs where he saw the unquestionably platinum spikes of Cloud bouncing up and down with every step he took behind a huge boxed present with sparkling pink wrapping over it and a red bow sat atop neatly almost matching the exact colour of the little girls tresses.

Ventus grinned widely as the little girl flailed in his arms to be let down, an electric aura suddenly surrounding her as she ran in elation towards her father. Holding out her small arms to take it from him he shook his head and positioned it atop of the kitchen table out of the little girls reach, he then grabbed her under the arms and sat her on the table next to the giant gift. Ventus leaned against the sink with his arms crossed smirking at the look on Kairi's face, she looked so befuddled by her father's actions and it was unbelievably cute.

'You couldn't have carried that honey it was way too heavy even I was struggling, but would you like to open this now in front of everyone or would you like to open it with me and Mummy later?' Cloud asked looking at the young girl dead on in the eye.

'NOW!' Kairi cried happily clapping her tiny hands gleefully.

Cloud and Ventus exchanged a fast amused glance before Cloud looked back to his daughter, 'stupid question.'

Kairi rotated her small body and leaned on her hands as she dropped herself off of the table counter, she attempted reaching on her tiptoes for her father's hand but she couldn't quite reach so she opted for pulling the material of his trousers.

'I'm coming go and tell your Mummy, your Uncle and I will be out in a minute okay honey?' Cloud smiled as she bounded out of the nearest exit in search of her mother; the patio doors. He turned to Ventus. 'Dude you're gonna have to help me get this out of the doors and past that step, it is really heavy.'

The younger male willingly agreed and took one side of the weighty box and proceeded to lift it with Cloud, they managed to get it onto the patio and place it beside where Tifa was sat with only a minute struggle. Some of the guests kept interlocked in their conversations dotted all over the garden but the six best friends, plus Lightning and Kairi's grandparents of both sides huddled around the little girl as she began to shred the sides of the paper. As the gift was taller than her however her mother helped her out by pulling off the ribbon and with the left over glue that sat upon it she stuck it gently on Kairi's party hat.

After thrashing about with the wrapping paper it finally came off revealing a perfectly carved wooden crafted dolls house. Opening the front wall of the dream house up revealed a diminutive paint set which was set up for the little girl to decorate each of the rooms. There was miniature furnishings dotted all around the wooden structure. It was very plain, but Tifa and Cloud bought it that way so Kairi could make it up how she wanted.

Cloud and Tifa waited anxiously hoping their daughter would like the expensive gift, they had already given her some little stocking fillers when she had woken up, for example toys and a few TV shows which were available on disk etc, but nobody especially Kairi had been expecting this.

The little girl's face turned from shocked to exuberant, she squealed joyfully as she bear hugged her mother as best as her little arms would let her and then ran to her father holding out her arms to be picked up. Cloud more than happily grabbed her around the waist from behind, lifting her into the air and positioned her on his shoulders while she rested her head on his hair and clasped her arms around his neck and face.

'Thank you Mummy, thank you Daddy.' The little girl whispered shyly, she was a little coy now that everybody was looking at her.

Tifa walked up to Cloud and the little girl sat atop of his shoulders, reaching up a hand she stroked her little face then ran a hand through her hair which framed her face. 'You're welcome baby.' She then turned to Cloud and gave him a kiss on his jaw whispering, 'We did well.'

As the evening started to drift in the guests began to departure one by one until the only people who were left were Cloud, Tifa and a very exhausted Kairi.

The small family of three were sat in the living room, the television was blaring but Tifa and Cloud who were on the sofa paid more attention to Kairi who was sat on the floor playing with her dolls set oblivious to the two sets of eyes focusing on her. She yawned slightly while rubbing her eyes with her enclosed fists trying to fight off the feeling of sleep conquering her. Tifa took this as a sign that she was ready for bed and stood up off of the couch and sat on the floor next to the young toddler.

'Come on you, I think it's time for bed you've had a busy day today.' Tifa smiled as she fiddled a little bit with the doll's house, but Kairi shook her head stubbornly pretending to appear wide awake, her mother wasn't having any of it though. 'Come on baby girl, you've stayed up two hours past your bedtime, if you go to bed now you and me can get up early and play with all your new toys while Daddy is at work tomorrow.'

Cloud groaned realising that since he'd only taken Kairi's birthday off of work so he had to go in tomorrow. Tifa grinned at her boyfriend's audible grief towards his job and thanked her lucky stars that she was the one that got to spend the day with Kairi. She looked back down at the redhead who mulled over the idea and possibilities of going to bed now. She nodded eagerly and scrambled up from the floor and crawled over to her father. She positioned one leg up onto the base of the sofa and with her arms hoisted herself up and climbed on her father's lap.

Kairi gave her Dad a hug and a peck on the lips before clambering into her mother's arms and was carried up the stairs. Her Mum brushed her baby milk teeth for her and tucked her safely into bed.

'Would you like the landing light left on baby?' Tifa asked and receiving a nod as the answer she gave her daughter a kiss goodnight and left the door slightly ajar to allow the light to stream in a little from the hallway, just the way Kairi felt comfortable with. The dark brunette woman walked downstairs back to the living room and collapsed beside her boyfriend snuggling into his chest as he draped an arm over her petite frame.

'I think today was a success, Kairi was so thrilled.' Tifa smiled evidently pleased at how the day had panned out.

'Yeah I know, Tifa I think she is the best thing that has ever happened to us.' Cloud admitted to the young woman wrapped in his arms. All the brunette could do was nod and reply,

'Definitely.'

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know the characters were OOC but it was meant to be like that. ^-^<em>

_Hope it wasn't unbelievably awful, review._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters or games

_This chapter is a little shorter than the last but I hope it is still as good. This chapter focuses on Kairi starting school and chapter three will focus on her as seventeen, I won't say anymore to spoil it but Sora is on his way. ^-^_

* * *

><p>A now four year old Kairi bounded into the kitchen startling her father who was eating his breakfast at the table. The ostensibly bubbly redhead smiled sweetly at Cloud as he raised an eyebrow at her attire. In after her came an excited looking Tifa.<p>

Kairi was dressed in a long dark ebony skirt which reached just below her knees, frilly cream ankle socks, a matching ivory coloured blouse with an elegant lace pattern on the buttoned up collar, a plain ashy cardigan and a similar shade covered her patented flat shoes. Her ruby hair had a clipped diamanté bow fastened in tying back her bangs off of her face; obviously Tifa's handiwork.

Cloud still wasn't with it, he couldn't understand why his baby girl was dressed up like she had to go to school – oh, it was her first ever day. The twenty one year old male pushed his breakfast aside and rotated his body in the chair so he was facing his family and held out his arms signalling for a hug from Kairi. The little girl immediately obliged giddily running across the slippery laminated kitchen floor despite Tifa's protests and cries to be careful not to slip and jumped into her father's arms.

'Do I look pretty Daddy?' The tiny girl asked as she sat neatly on his lap looking up into his usually stern, cold sapphire eyes, but when he was with Kairi and Tifa they were warm and full of love. 'Mummy did my hair with this pretty bow; she gave me it out of her drawer.'

Cloud looked up at Tifa to see her leaning against the kitchen doorframe with her arms folded across her chest admiring the sweet scene between father and daughter. Tifa loved Cloud's relationship with Kairi, the little girl brought out this paternal, overly possessive but extremely caring and loving side to him which was not one many had ever seen; even Tifa until she'd had Kairi.

It didn't take a genius to realise Cloud was a very difficult person to amuse as he was rarely caught cracking a smile and even when he did it was more like a half forced grimace. His stoic, languid attitude and aura was intense even though all he ever did was help people; he was a definitely a good guy, there wasn't a bad bone in his body even if his demeanour didn't act like he was nice or friendly.

But Kairi brought out not just a smile but a grin and laughter. Tifa still found it astonishing even after four years when his perfectly straight pearly teeth shone in between his beaming lips, because whenever Kairi wasn't around his character changed back into his original being. Of course he acted differently and charming to Tifa; always smiling and grinning but when he was with anyone else other than them two, it was a different story completely.

'What would you like for breakfast sweetie?' Tifa asked her daughter lovingly as she walked over to give Cloud a good morning kiss.

'Pancakes please Mummy, with syrup.' The redhead responded stretching her cardigan over her knees and curling up into a ball trying to hide herself from view; she wasn't succeeding.

Tifa laughed quietly to herself as she switched on the kitchen radio and began to get the ingredients and cooking equipment out of the cupboards. Quickly making the pancake batter she poured it neatly into the already heated up flat pan, the butter having melted already so it wouldn't stick. It didn't take long before she had served two medium sized pancakes to her hungry daughter who began devouring them as soon as Tifa's hand left the plate.

Cloud waited until the little girl had finished before picking her up and carrying her to Tifa, handing her over to the twenty year old young woman who rested her on her hip, he grabbed his key's and wallet and kissed Tifa on the lips lingering there for a moment. When both pulled away they couldn't help but to smirk at Kairi pulling a disgusted face with her tongue sticking out.

'I don't know why you're pulling that face; you're getting one too young lady.' Cloud laughed as he gave his daughter a goodbye peck on the lips. Kairi wiped her mouth dramatically causing Cloud and Tifa to howl with laughter, she really was too cute for her own good. The male ceased his amusement and looked at his daughter dead in the eye. 'You have a good first day sweetheart, you can tell me all about it when I get home tonight.'

He then turned to Tifa.

'And you just relax today, you have been on the go none stop for four years with Kairi and I'm not saying that it has been a bad thing but today just spend a little you time, okay?' He sounded assertive in his order and she nodded meekly, a bit of 'me time' didn't actually sound too bad.

'Good, have a good day.' He concluded kissing his girlfriend on the head then turning to Kairi and repeating the same gesture then leaving. 'You too munchkin.'

As Tifa drove Kairi to school she took a quick glance towards the little one who was buckled up in the passenger seat next to her before immediately tearing her eyes back to the road. The young girl had been oddly quiet on the journey so far and even though the building was only ten minutes away, now that Kairi had learnt to speak she usually never shut up.

'You're very quiet sweetie, is something the matter?' Tifa asked her daughter kindly as she shiftily pulled a hand off of the steering wheel to stroke the little girls hand for comfort.

'Yes I'm fine Mummy; I just don't want you to leave.' The toddler replied a few tears forming in her eyes. Luckily they had arrived at the destination so Tifa parked the car and turned in her daughter's direction while unbuckling her seat belt and pulling her into her lap for a cuddle.

'Don't cry sweetie, it's only for a few hours and then you get to see me again. I will be here to pick you up, think how proud Daddy and I will be if you be a big brave girl and go to school.' The young mother persuaded, wiping the little girl's tears and brushing her hair with her left hand. She stopped crying and looked up at her mother.

'Okay, I will make you proud.' She concluded as a forced smile made its way onto her dainty face.

'That's my girl, come on let's make you some new friends.' Tifa smiled as she lifted her girl out of the car and held her hand all the way into the classroom.

After dropping Kairi off at school Tifa decided to go home and put her feet up, something she hadn't been able to do in a long time. For the past four years while Cloud was usually at work all day, Kairi had been at home with Tifa and she was always on lookout in case Kairi did anything; it was even worse when the little girl had learnt to walk and talk, she followed her mother around like shadow.

It wasn't as though Tifa was complaining she loved her daughter more than words could express but she had to admit being a full time mother was very hard work. What made it even more difficult however was when she had had her she was only a child herself technically. But Tifa would be lying if she didn't say that these past four years with Kairi and Cloud haven't been the best years of her life so far.

Whenever Kairi was around this whole atmosphere fell upon anyone and immediately brightened everyone's attitudes up. She was a tiny bubble of fun always smiling and finding enjoyment in every little thing.

It wasn't long before Tifa was required to pick Kairi up seeing as it was only like playgroup in the school grounds. So Tifa waited patiently with all the other parents and guardians in the playground searching for the flamboyant colour of her daughter's vivid hair. It only registered that a small lump had jumped into her arms when she saw a blur of crimson in her face.

'Mummy!' The bundle cried happily giving Tifa a kiss on the cheek and hugging her neck for all she was worth.

'Hello sweetie, did you have a good day?' The brunette enquired pulling her daughter's forehead close to her lips to give her a chaste peck there caressing the soft skin of the four year old.

'Yes I made a new friend, her name is Olette and she's really nice.' The redhead replied eagerly and clearly excited to give her mother an earful about her day. 'We did finger painting and learnt the first 13 letters of the alphabet.'

'Sounds like you've had a very busy day; how about we surprise Daddy at work on the way home to tell him, would you like to do that or shall we wait until he gets home a bit later?' Tifa asked extremely proud and incredibly relieved that her daughter's first day was a success.

'Can we go now and see him at work please?' Kairi asked delightfully practically bouncing up and down in her mother's arms as she walked them up to the car. Tifa nodded and strapped Kairi in securely before starting the vehicle and taking off towards the garage where Cloud worked.

As Cloud was under a car lying on the mechanics creeper he looked to the left slightly and even though the car he was working on was levitated by the jack stand quite a bit he still couldn't see the face which belonged to the feet. Although it didn't take a genius for him to realise it was the same socks and shoes he had been looking at this morning. Rolling out from underneath the suspended vehicle he wiped the oil that had leaked onto his face with a dirty rag before standing up to greet his two favourite girls.

'What are you two doing here?' He asked with a smile, genuinely surprised as Tifa just beamed at him.

'Daddy! I did it, my first day at school I did it!' Kairi exclaimed while jumping up and down at his feet for a hug. The blond happily obliged and picked her up resting her on his right hip.

'Well done honey I'm very proud of you. Did you have a good time?' He asked as Kairi began to tell him all the things she had beforehand told her mother.

The next afternoon, Kairi and her new friend Olette walked hand in hand out onto the playground at the end of the day where their awaiting parents would be to pick them up. Olette spotted her parents and waved enthusiastically in their direction before turning her innocent face back to the redhead whose eyes were searching desperately for Tifa.

'Can you see your Mummy?' The small brunette asked not wanting to leave her new friend alone.

Olette was a perky enthusiastic girl. She was a few months older than Kairi and had russet hair which curled slightly towards the ends. Her emerald eyes stood out against her naturally flushed complexion and she was the slightest bit taller than Kairi.

'Kairi!' A voice suddenly sounded which came out of nowhere. The violet eyed girl whipped her head around curiously at the familiar voice but couldn't pinpoint it. She heard her name called again and turned around to see Ventus walking up to both the little girls with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

'Is that your boyfriend? If so he's really tall.' Olette asked naively causing Kairi's eyes to bulge out of her head.

'No way, that's my Uncle.' She explained to the brunette before turning back to a chuckling Ventus; kids really do come out with the strangest of things, he thought.

'Uncle Ven what are you doing here?' Kairi asked extremely confused by the absence of her mother.

'I've come to pick you up kiddo, Mummy and Daddy have gone out for a meal and asked me to come and get you. Which means we can spend all evening playing games and messing up the house, how does that sound?' Ventus asked laughing as he squatted down uncomfortably in front of her ruffling her hair.

'Yeah!' Kairi responded eagerly as a huge beam printed across her pretty face. She said goodbye to Olette and waited until she was with her parents before turning back to her Uncle and reaching up her arms beckoning that she wanted to be carried. The nineteen year old male placed his hands on her underarms and lifted her up with ease resting her on his left hip while he carried her black backpack in his right hand.

Walking to his car which was parked a few blocks away from the school he sat her in the front with him and buckled her up safely while proceeding to get into the driver's seat. Turning the key in the ignition they set off towards Kairi's house.

'Would you like some sea – salt ice cream pumpkin?' He asked already knowing what the answer would be; he was right. As she answered yes he turned towards the town centre and parked up outside the ice cream shop. Quickly running in as fast a he could he ordered two of the frozen lollies then got back in the car. He handed the girl her icy treat which she happily accepted and drove home.

Once back at the house Kairi ran upstairs to get her favourite stuffed animal while Ventus went to go get a drink. Truth was he was knackered; he hated his job and he missed being the carefree child he used to be. Working from seven in the morning until three in the afternoon didn't seem like much, in fact it was just a normal nine to five except a few hours earlier but everyday he felt drained. As though the life has been sucked out of him.

Usually when the blond went home to the flat he shared with Terra and Aqua, he'd collapse and watch TV, then eat, collapse again and go to bed at around eleven or twelve just to repeat the same routine the following day.

But when he was with his unofficial niece he felt like a kid again. So when Tifa had called him at work that afternoon to see if he could pick her up from school he buoyantly obliged.

The irony of it all made him laugh; just four years ago when the little girl was born he was so incredibly excited because he could feel more grown up and teach her things, she could look up to him. Although now he just wished he was her age again, times sure felt a whole lot simpler.

As the kettle boiled he heard tiny footsteps bombing in behind him. Turning around there she was looking up at him with her big glimmering eyes full of innocence and _persuasion. _She looked cute; and she knew she looked cute, she was the beginning of an evil genius. Just what did she want?

'Uncle Ven, please may I have a glass of milk?' She asked her mouth forming a small pout. It wasn't helpful to anyone knowing she had learnt about the puppy dog face.

'Sure, just let me make this cappuccino quickly then I will get your milk and we can go and watch telly, sound good?' The nineteen year old enquired as he looked down at her, the pout was already turning into a gleeful smile and as she nodded in agreement she took off to get sat down in a comfortable seat. She chose the big sofa so she could sit next to her Uncle.

Shaking his head at the toddler's actions he quickly made the hot drink for himself and then proceeded pouring the semi skimmed milk into a tall glass, he stuck her little pink swirly straw in it to make it easier for her to sip from; she only had a tiny mouth after all.

Walking in with both beverages, one in each hand, he handed the little one her cold refreshment and took a seat beside her. The size difference between them was so funny, the 3'1'' girl and the 6'3'' man. She sat with her legs crossed handling her milk in both hands as Ventus started flicking through the children's channels inwardly groaning at having to watch them no matter how much he loved her.

Once she had settled on her 'favourite' programme which was something about a talking dog and his friends who helped you count and learn things interactively he began to zone out, he looked at her face but she was too engrossed in her show to even acknowledge him. He scrolled through his phone for a good ten minutes giving Aqua a quick text just for something to do and explain why he'd be late back that night.

A small rumble sound echoed from her way causing him to smile as she changed her position a little.

'Sounds like someone is getting hungry.' The male laughed as he pulled her onto his lap, but when he received no answer or attention as her eyes were still glued to the animation in front of her, he poked her belly and tickled her sides causing a giggle to escape from her. She looked back over her right shoulder and blinked up at him. 'Would you like me to make you some dinner?'

She indicated yes with a nod and turned back to her cartoon silently going back into her previous trance. Rolling his eyes with amusement he lifted her up and placed her back on the sofa where she was formerly prior to being lifted onto his lap, he walked off to heat up the alphabet spaghetti Tifa had left out. Lifting the deep bowled pan he poured the tinned food and left it to boil for the time given.

It didn't take too long to heat up and start bubbling so when he served it he left it for a few moments to cool down before calling her in. She reluctantly walked to the kitchen looking upset as she was missing her show but as soon as her eyes locked on the food the expression changed immediately.

Running to the table she sat in front of her food and picked up the spoon that was almost the size of her arm she was that small. Ventus sat down at the table to watch her making sure she didn't burn herself. While she was eating though she looked up at him with curiosity bubbling in her eyes.

'Why haven't you got a girlfriend Uncle Ven?' She asked innocently while chewing her letter shaped pasta. The male raised an eyebrow and a light blush grazed his cheeks at the girl's question. It had certainly caught him off guard.

'I just don't, the time will come though.' He explained composing himself and feeling the flush brush off of his cheeks.

'Do you want one?' Kairi continued while munching casually.

'It'd be nice but I don't want a girl for the sake of it, I would want her because I'd love her.' Ventus smiled thinking of his future and settling down with a girl.

'Like you love me?' The redhead asked intriguingly and Ventus couldn't help but chuckle at her sweet naivety.

'No not quite pumpkin; I love you as a family member as in you are like a daughter to me but there is a different kind of love other than family love.' He clarified wondering if that made any sense to the four year old, sure she was smart for her age but discussing the concept of love was complicated; and that was applied to everyone.

'As in Mummy and Daddy's love?' She enquired. The nineteen year old looked surprised at her sudden correct conclusion but he smiled and nodded.

'Yes, as in Mummy and Daddy's love.' He ran a hand through her feathery bangs and continued. 'What brought all this on cutie?'

'I just want you to be happy and find someone to love.' She shrugged as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Ventus' heart went out to her; she had such a pure heart at such a young age.

'I am happy with all my family and friends; there will be plenty of time in the future to find my soul mate. For now though I need to teach you things, like how to give your Daddy a makeover while he's sleeping.' He answered as he looked over at her grinning face at the suggestion; she nodded in agreement as they settled up a simple plan out to get Cloud when he was next asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, review.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters or games

_This is up a little quicker than expected as most was already done, I'd just like to say thank you for the reviews I have recieved so far, I was actually sat here at my computer screen smiling for ages! Thank you for taking the time out to read what I like to do it really means a lot. ^-^_

* * *

><p>Cloud and Tifa finally got engaged and married the next year after with Tifa choosing to keep her maiden name. It was a long time coming but with the rent money to pay for and Kairi to look after they just hadn't got neither the money nor the time. Being twenty three and twenty four when they married while they had a seven year old daughter was tough, but at least they had the flower girl checked off the list immediately.<p>

Tifa still had the same shining beautiful hair and pretty face. Her red eyes had turned a much more deep maroon as she got older. She still looked in her twenties even though she was now thirty three and she was often complimented on her 'teenage' figure.

Cloud hadn't changed one bit he still had the cold stern aura around him but his face didn't seem to age; like Tifa people had often mistaken him for being in his early twenties. His hair was still spiked up and his bangs still covered his eyes slightly with two lean straight strands framing his face ceasing at his strong tight jaw.

Kairi had changed though. Just like her younger years she was an exceedingly pretty girl but her beauty had seemed to have grown with age. She'd inherited both of her parent's good looks and had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had her mother's figure there was no doubt about it, curving in and out in all the right places; a small waist to compliment her lean legs and hip structure.

With crimson hair which flowed somewhat past her shoulders, it was naturally straight and she never felt the need to do anything with it, her small sweep over bangs hung a little over her right eye. With irises that were a pale violet with a small tint of blue and eyelashes that were thick and black made her orbs glow alluringly.

The now 5'3'' petite girl had the perfect features for her stature. Among her father's button nose and her mother's plump lips, you could really see why she attracted rather a lot of male attention; much to Cloud's discomfort.

The young woman was still a complete and utter Daddy's girl, her mother being more of a best friend figure someone who she could talk to about anything. Cloud however taught her everything; she wasn't the most girly of characters with him teaching her how to fix up a car, ride around on his beloved Fenrir bike, how to play Blitzball and avoid shopping at any costs.

Kairi had grown up with more bruises and scratches than hairs on her head; Tifa was constantly berating Cloud for showing their daughter too _dangerous _activities but he usually stayed quiet figuring it was best not to argue with his wife/childhood sweetheart when the 'dilly dally shilly shally' talk came up. So instead he agreed to what she had to say, then Kairi and him would sneak out while she was cooking dinner or cleaning up to climb trees, learn martial arts or just do something with more stupidity than sense.

The girl brought out the happy child in him and he couldn't help but smile whenever he was around his daughter and now even at seventeen when she'd be chatting to her friends on the phone at night or painting her nails they'd still share secret mischievous glances about what prank they were going to do next behind Tifa's back.

They stayed in their quaint little home town village until Kairi had finished her compulsory exams but when she wanted to carry on for further education and Cloud was offered another job in a place called Destiny Islands, the family of three upped, packed and were moving in no time.

Even though Destiny Islands wasn't far from their hometown it was still an extremely emotional fair well. Grandparents/parents and friends were there to wave the family off wishing them good luck and how they'd visit once everyone was settled in and happy.

Ventus was still Kairi's favourite Uncle no matter how old she got and bear in mind the age difference of fifteen years between them, they'd become more like best friends as Kairi got older and even though she learnt that he wasn't blood related, the same going for Aqua, Terra and Zack she still gave them the title's of Auntie and Uncle.

With a very tearful departure and a lot of hugs and pats on the back the three made their way to their new home near the beach. Cloud had finally got a car but he was getting his Fenrir delivered with the rest of their stuff in the huge white moving van which was following behind their car.

The three only had a week to settle in before school started again and Kairi was entered into the high school on the island to start her A-Level courses. She didn't have to, she was more than welcome to get a job, her parents let her make the decisions for herself but she enjoyed school and that was what she wanted to do for the next two years .Even though she was a nervous wreck.

Unfortunately for Kairi, day one of school had arrived.

'Kairi... Kairi darling wake up.' Tifa tried desperately to awake her seventeen year old daughter for her first day of her new high school on Destiny Island. The family of three were settling in quite nicely.

The young girl's eyes fluttered open ever so faintly before quickly snapping shut due to the light shining in from her curtains which were open ajar. She groaned and pulled her forearm to block the light shining into her viewpoint. She never was much of a morning person.

'Come on sweetheart, I know you're nervous but that nice girl Naminé is coming round for you at eight to show you around.' Tifa tried to persuade while sitting on Kairi's bed careful not to sit on her under the covers.

Naminé. Even though the three had not long been living here they seemed to get along with their neighbours exceptionally well, especially Kairi and Naminé who met on the very first day Kairi moved in. Naminé's family literally welcomed them to the neighbourhood with open arms as soon as they stepped foot out of the moving van and the two girls hit it off like a house on fire.

Naminé was also seventeen years old, a little older than Kairi by a few months which meant they would be in the same year and perhaps classes during school. She has mid-length golden blonde hair with bangs that covered her forehead but split in some places, making it not so much a full box fringe but not really side bangs either. Her eye colour was similar to Kairi's; they were just a little more blue than lilac. Standing at 5'4 she was a slightly taller than Kairi but it wasn't even noticeable.

The drowsy redhead began the task of sitting up, only to begin nodding back off in a perched position, the poor girl had been up most of the night anxious as to her first day at her new school, despite being a _heart stopper_ like her mother and father she was very shy and quiet spoken, she found it extremely uneasy to make friends quickly but because of Naminé being with her she felt a little more secure.

'Kairi?' Her mother grumbled hitting her over the head with a pillow causing the redheads eyes to spring open in surprise. 'Oh good, you're awake, get dressed.' With that Tifa marched out the room to begin the second task of the gruelling morning routine of waking up Cloud and then the third; making breakfast. At least she had done one of the three.

Kairi got out of bed and stretched as soon as she stood, she walked into her en-suite bathroom cleaned her teeth and washed her face. She took a look in the mirror and decided that for her first impression on the school and the pupils had to be a good one, so she took additional care applying her makeup making it extra perfect for her first day.

The school acquired students to wear a uniform which for the girls required a plain ivory blouse top, a blue plaid skirt and matching tie, with black knee high socks and flat patent ebony shoes. She actually thought for a school uniform it wasn't that bad, she'd had a lot worse with her previous schools. Shuddering at the thought she proceeded to get dressed and sauntered downstairs to the kitchen. Where her Mum was making pancakes.

'Hello darling, you look pretty today; how are you feeling?' Tifa asked while she was serving the pancakes onto Kairi's plate. They'd been her favourite since she'd had them on her first ever day of school.

'A little nervous.' She let out a big sigh that didn't go unnoticed by her mother. 'What time did you say Naminé was coming over?' she asked as she started devouring her pancake.

'In a few minutes dear, don't you worry Naminé will take good care of you and I am sure she'll introduce you to her friends, I bet you'll love the place the moment you get there!'

Kairi mumbled into her breakfast but Tifa didn't seem to hear, she was too busy washing up the dishes and humming a tune to herself. The doorbell rang and Kairi sprang up to go and open it. She grabbed the keys and unlocked it, opening it up she came face to face with, 'Naminé!'

For the first time that morning Kairi actually felt relaxed, her posture softened and she smiled brightly showing gleaming white teeth, it was as if she thought Naminé was going to bail on her, she knew she wouldn't but all sorts of thoughts were going through the poor girls head right now. She stepped aside to let her new blonde friend in and shut the door behind them both.

'Kairi, are you ready? I am going to show you everywhere today, I'm so excited for my friends to meet you, I've told them all about you!' The flaxen haired girl was full of glee and bubbles, which only left Kairi thinking _'how does she have this much energy at this time in the morning?' _without notice the girl grabbed Kairi's hand and dragged her out the door.

'Bye Mrs Lockhart, I will look after her!' Naminé called from the hallway.

'Wah – uh - bye Mum!' Kairi cried out.

'Bye girls have a good day.' Tifa shouted after them as she heard the door slam mid sentence and smiled to herself, she knew her daughter would be just fine but Cloud wouldn't be if he didn't get out of bed; Tifa took off upstairs to go and drag him out of the house and off to work.

The sun was shining down brightly on the two new friends; they walked through the houses on Destiny Island and began trekking down a small hill which led to the school. Just as they were approaching the front gates Kairi turned to Naminé with a worried expression.

'Naminé I'm not gonna lie, I'm so nervous!' She exclaimed biting her thumb nail apprehensively.

'Kairi relax you have me.' Naminé chided before continuing 'There are some of my friends right now, come on I will introduce you.' The blonde began dragging the redhead to where she was pointing towards a group of four seventeen to eighteen year olds. 'Hi guys this is my next door neighbour Kairi the one I was telling you about! Kairi this is Roxas -'

The tall blond haired boy stood in front of her and shook her hand in a pleasant manner; he was very attractive Kairi seemed to think. He was easily 6'1'' and his hair seemed messy but styled that way; it was a darker blond than Naminé's but still unquestionably fair. His fringe and the rest of his locks swept off to his right but stayed positioned like that perfectly. He had amazing blue eyes that actually sparkled in the sun. There was definitely no boys like this from where Kairi came from, she smiled graciously whispering a quiet and gentle 'hello' to the cute guy in front of her.

'And this is Riku and Tidus-' Naminé's voice continued as Kairi snapped her eyes off of the blond and turned to two other very good-looking boys.

'_What was with this place?_' she thought.

Riku gave a cool wave and a small yet flirty smile, Kairi thought he was so handsome, he had quite long silvery hair which the ruby haired girl assumed was longer than hers, there were muscles on his biceps and his thin white polo uniform shirt which was clearly see through clung to his torso.

She flushed and turned to smile at the other boy she was assuming was Tidus, again he was stunning. Blonde styled hair and he had an incredible tan; he was about the same height as Roxas and Riku. She could have sworn she saw four boys when they were approaching though.

'And finally this is Sora, Sora meet Kairi -' Naminé concluded as Tidus moved to the side to reveal the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life she was sure of it, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest it was thrashing so hard; the male was reading something on a piece of paper but as soon as he heard his name his head suddenly snapped up and the most striking azure eyes Kairi had ever seen locked on hers.

He really was attractive, definitely the best out of the four of them, and not that she was judging them or anything that was just her opinion. Even though he was leaning against one of the outside tables she was guessing were used at lunch she could tell his height was about the same as the others.

He had a slight tan which made his eyes shine brighter and light coffee coloured hair which looked so soft she wanted to reach out and run her fingers through it, it stuck out in every direction possible and the way his straight bangs covered his forehead and were quite lengthy was extremely enticing. He shot her a grin showing perfectly straight gleaming pearly teeth, she felt her legs go weak.

His hand reached out in front of him casually offering his hand to shake, she ripped her gaze away from his face; his gorgeous features and took his hand tenderly, she knew he could feel her shaking because his hands which were about as twice as big as hers gave a quick reassuring squeeze and he half smiled, the right corner of his mouth curving up.

His hands were calloused, firm and warm making her not want to let go, but the first bell signalled for everyone in the school grounds to make their way to registration to begin the day.

'Come on Kairi, I've asked for you to be in my form with this bunch!' Naminé exclaimed animatedly.

Kairi began to follow in the blonde's footsteps stepping past the Sora; his gaze running over her face. As she passed him, she felt him and the other boys begin to follow in her and Naminé's footsteps to form. Sora's presence was right behind her though, she felt him lean down to her level a bit and speak quietly into her ear.

'You have a very pretty name, _Kairi_.' The emphasise he put on her name made her shiver pleasantly, she flushed glancing back towards him and the other guys who were following closely behind, he gave her genuine yet shy smile and began chatting with Roxas every now and again glimpsing at her. Her already lightly blushed cheeks from her makeup burned a little more as she got in stride with Naminé.

Kairi, Naminé and the boys walked into a very bright and sunny classroom. It overlooked the entire Island, Kairi stood in the doorway mesmerized, how could school be so... beautiful? Was that even the right word to describe it? She snapped out of her reverie when she felt a large hand on her shoulder she turned her head and once again met those amazing sapphire eyes. That was when she realized she was blocking the door.

'Are you okay?' Sora asked so quietly she was sure it was only so she could hear.

'Oh yes - um, sorry.' Kairi stuttered feeling like a fool, she moved out the way, her cheeks burning up again and sat in the empty chair next to Naminé. Putting her bag on the floor casually she sat down and tried not to look in the brunette's direction. First impression was out the window.

'I cannot believe you, Sora Hikari has never looked at a girl like he looked at you outside; way to go girl!' Naminé leaned over to her and winked subtly. 'He was practically drooling over you.'

'WHA?' Kairi's eyes almost bulged out of head. 'Don't be silly Naminé, a guy like that would never go for a girl like me.' Kairi looked down into her hands avoiding the gaze of the blonde next to her and evade fixing her eyes at the brunette on the other side. She didn't manage to see Naminé exchange a grin with Roxas who had witnessed and heard their small conversation.

Naminé was about to say something else when a kind looking middle aged woman came in. She had short russet hair and glasses which came to the rim of her nose. She smiled at the class benevolently and glanced at Kairi.

'Good morning class I see we have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself dear?' The teacher asked while taking off her glasses and placing them neatly in their case atop of her desk at the front. The whole class turned to look and Kairi including Sora, she coloured a slight pink at the attention, especially _his _attention and gulped.

'H-hello I'm Kairi I just moved here last week, nice to meet you all.' She hoped that was all she would get asked and the attention would be turned to someone else. Intuitively she glanced to Sora who smiled at her and turned his head back to talk to Tidus whom he was sat next to. Kairi felt her heart tremble, she was certainly feeling infatuation.

'Nice to meet you Kairi I am Mrs. Kimoto and I will be your form tutor for the rest of the year if there is anything you need feel free to ask, here is your timetable dear.' Mrs, Kimoto handed Kairi an A4 sheet with her timetable printed on it and walked away to write something on the whiteboard. Kairi turned to Naminé.

'Naminé, where is English? I have that first period.' The redhead asked examining her sheet.

'You have English first? Please say with Mrs. Clark?' Naminé snatched the timetable off of her. 'Yes you do! Oh and you have a free second, so do I. I will meet you in the Study Centre.'

'Do you have first period English with me? Please say you do.' Kairi pleaded not wanting to go into her first ever lesson at this school alone, seventeen or not she still found it hard to meet new people and her nerves usually got the better of her she was so shy.

'I don't but I know for a fact _Sora_ and Tidus do.' Naminé winked accentuating Sora's name. 'Hey Sora, you better look after Kairi in English otherwise you'll get a slap.' She called over to them. Sora's eyes brightened up and locked onto Kairi's once more. He smiled and nodded signalling that he would.

'Don't worry, she can sit next to me, Tidus won't mind will you man?' Sora seemed to shrewdly plead with one of his best friends.

'That's cool.' Tidus replied a knowing smile on his face. Sora knew he was in for a grilling later.

'Yeah she can sit next to me, I will look after her.' Sora grinned at the two girls then giving a heart stopping smile solely directed to Kairi.

The bell sounded and everyone in the classroom got up simultaneously not exactly rushing to their first lessons. Sora and Tidus strolled up to Kairi and Naminé's desk where Kairi was busy stuffing her timetable into her little black leather shoulder bag. She looked up and realized Sora was just as tall as Tidus making them tower over her. They were both unbelievably attractive. She was going to find it hard to concentrate in English. Especially with Sora out of the two sat next to her.

'Ready to go red?' Tidus asked smiling at her kindly.

'Yes, I am.' Kairi replied, but then turned to Naminé. 'Where do I go to meet you again?'

'I will take you after lesson as Roxas and I have the same free, we can all hang out together and get to know _you_ a little more.' Sora butted in before Naminé could speak, nudging the redhead a little.

'Okay thank you. I will see you in an hour Nam.' Kairi smiled to the blonde and waved as she followed the two boys out of the classroom.

'Have fun in your first lesson girly.' Naminé grinned and then quietly added so only Kairi could hear. 'And have fun sitting next to Sora!' Kairi turned around and gave her small glare but Naminé only shrugged it off giving her a wink and a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><em>Sora has arrived, yey! Review.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters or games

_I was a little stuck with this chapter, you've probably noticed already but there is no real plot to the story, I kind of just sit down and write. -_- There is quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter and I actually found it difficult to set out, so I am sorry if there are infinite mistakes. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Kairi trailed after the two boys into the English room, it wasn't actually that far from their form room.<p>

'Hello Tidus, Sora please take a seat – oh I didn't realise we had a new student! Hello dear I am Mrs. Takeshi.' The teacher seemed very nice and Kairi didn't seem to feel as nervous anymore. She followed Sora to his desk and smiled when he pulled the chair out for her.

'Thank you.' She whispered feeling herself flush for the umpteenth time that morning. The teacher began with the register and started with an assignment giving a chance for Sora and Kairi to talk properly for the first time.

'The assignment requires a partner, do you want to pair up?' Sora asked casually beginning a conversation between the two of them.

'Uh – sure, that'll be good since I don't know anyone yet.' She replied offhandedly while glancing around the room taking in the brand new faces of her classmates.

'So why have you moved here if you don't mind me asking?' he enquired curiously.

'It's a long story; maybe I will tell you if we get to know each other more.' She answered while copying something off of the board and not realising he was watching her intently.

'_If? _So you don't think we _will_ get to know each other?' He tried to search for her eyes which wasn't so hard to do as she looked up straight away and their eyes locked once more.

'Well I'd like to get to know you more but it all depends on you?' Kairi didn't realise how forward and bold she sounded as she kept their gaze up.

'I would like to get to know you too Kairi, you seem different to the other girls around here.' Sora gave her the same half smile he gave when they met first thing that morning. Her heart melted.

'How so?' While asking she tilted her head to one side not realising how Sora's heart melted at that action. He shrugged it off immediately though and regained his composure.

'Just a vibe. Anyway for the project we are going to have to work quite a bit, I know we only just met and everything and this may sound a bit weird but would you like to come to my house on Saturday?' He asked feeling like a fool. This was rare for Sora being the 'cool and popular' guy he was and the whole school loved.

Kairi gave a curt nod in agreement and turned back to writing leaving Sora to stare.

Why was he feeling like this in front of this girl? He was Sora Hikari for crying out loud! His 'gang' were the most popular people in the school and the boys always had the girls drooling especially Sora, him being the sweet one and would talk to anyone kind of guy. He always talked to girls though; he had to since they practically threw themselves at him on a daily basis. He even had a fan club.

So why this girl; this amazingly beautiful girl, possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was making him; Sora Hikari weak at the knees. When he first met her at the school gates his mouth had gone dry and when their eyes locked he was sure he felt love at first sight as cliché and corny as that sounded he honestly thought it was true. Even now with her next to him writing he felt fascinated watching the way her smooth tiny hands held the pen and how neat her handwriting was.

What was wrong with him? He had known this girl possibly just over an hour. He didn't even know her second name and yet he was captivated by her.

'Something wrong?' a placid voice snapped him out of his reverie; he glanced down at her eyes and shook his head.

'No, I was just thinking.' He smiled, he noticed she was about to say something but the bell sounded. 'Looks like it is time for our free we will go and meet Roxas and Naminé, come on I will take you there.'

Sora, Kairi and Tidus walked to the study centre which was up the stairs and sat at the table Roxas, Naminé and another girl was sat at. She seemed very animated and had brown hair which flicked out wildly at each side. Each table had six seats and seeing as they had took up one side, Sora, Kairi and Tidus took the other side.

Kairi sat in between the two boys and was parallel to Naminé. The brunette next to her stuck her hand out in front of Kairi's face and waved over dramatically. The girl was extremely hyper.

'Hi you must be Kairi, you're so pretty oh my gosh I love your hair, I'm Selphie. Oh your eyes are a gorgeous colour; are they contacts?' The brunette was practically bending over the table and looking Kairi dead on in the eyes. Kairi glanced to Naminé and Roxas for help, who just laughed at the bubbly girls actions.

Tidus was laughing and shaking his head and Sora was just chuckling quietly a smirk evident on his face. He spoke up. 'Selphie, give the girl some space! Kairi meet Selphie, the hyper "in your face" one of the group, she doesn't know the meaning of nervous or shy.'

'Sorry, I guess that was a little full on.' Selphie laughed extending a hand more calmly over the table to shake Kairi's. Kairi took it with a frightened smile on her face.

'H-hi, urm thank you for the hair and eye compliments, um you're very pretty yourself.' Kairi laughed feeling a bit more at ease once they had shaken hands and Selphie seemed calmer.

'Arwh you're such a cutie, how did you do in your first lesson, was it okay?' Selphie asked the redhead. Soon Kairi, Selphie and Tidus became involved in a conversation about what Kairi and Tidus would be each doing for their projects with their partners.

Meanwhile Sora was so busy gazing over Kairi he completely forgot that his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend were watching him from across the table smirking at him.

'Sora!' Roxas snapped. While Naminé clicked her fingers in front of the brunette's face. Sora's head turned to meet his two blonde companions on the other side of the table.

'What?' He asked innocently, glancing again quickly at Kairi at the sound of her laughing and then back towards Roxas and Naminé once more. When all he got was their beaming faces he repeated in an exasperated tone. 'What?'

'You like her!' Naminé mouthed exaggeratedly enough to get her point across.

Sora's mouth dropped but he quickly shook it off and composed himself. But when he looked over to Roxas' face and saw the look he was giving him, he flushed.

'No I don't, I hardly know her.' Sora mouthed back silently making sure the other three on the table wouldn't notice his amplified gestures.

'Whatever man, love at first sight and all that.' Roxas finally whispered enough to break the whole mouthing actions. The other three were so deep in conversation they wouldn't have noticed anyway. It seemed like Kairi was really getting along with Selphie and Tidus which made Naminé smile. She knew her group were going to love the redhead as she was too adorable to resist.

'Shut it!' Sora whispered to the two blondes angrily.

'Ah-ha no denying it then! Sora's in love.' Naminé laughed as quietly as she could.

'Seriously guys, I do not know the girl. It is completely ridiculous. Stop this conversation now.' Sora snapped and tapped Kairi on the shoulder since she was nearest to him. The red haired beauty turned her face to look up to his and he gulped as he looked into her eyes again. But seeing Roxas and Naminé simpering out the corner of his eye, he turned his eyes to Tidus who was just passed her. 'So what are you guys talking about?'

'Just getting to know Kairi.' Selphie replied.

'That seems like a conversation we could all benefit from.' Roxas said smiling at the redhead. 'So Kairi what made you come to this school?'

'Naminé!' Kairi responded looking towards Naminé with a smile in which the blonde returned. 'I moved next door to her about a week or so and I had an application for two schools around this neighbourhood and when Naminé and I talked for the first time she told me to come here with her and it didn't take much convincing!'

'Yeah you practically jumped into my arms this morning when I came to pick you up.' Naminé laughed.

'Hey! I was nervous, give me a break.' Kairi retorted with a giant smile making the others laugh.

It wasn't long until Kairi walked through her front door; after saying goodbye to Naminé as they walked home from school together she dropped her bag on the floor besides the hall table and made her way to the living room where her Dad was. He had the day off work as something in the new garage he was working at was being prepared and there would be nothing for Cloud to do.

'Yo Pops!' Kairi exclaimed cheerfully as she walked into the room towards the rear the sofa where her father was sat and gave his neck a hug from behind. She smiled victoriously as she heard him grunt disappointingly, they were forever teasing each other and trying to whined the other up.

'That makes me sound old!' Cloud sulked trying not to smile at his daughters banter as she plonked on the seat next to him with an elated smirk on her face.

'Dad, hate to break it to you but you are old.' The seventeen year old girl replied slapping her father lightly on the arm. He in turn grabbed her into a headlock and gave her a light noogie.

'Cheeky, I am only thirty four!' The blond laughed as his giggling daughter tried to escape his grasp but to no avail.

'Okay, okay I am sorry you're not old!' Kairi gasped as all of her laughing had knocked the air out of her. She quickly slid out of Cloud's seize and looked around the room for Tifa. 'Where's Mum?'

'She gone out with your Aunt shopping, they should be back soon. Ventus, Terra and Zack are coming in about fifteen minutes and they will all be staying for a week or so with Aqua.' Cloud replied before changing the subject knowing that Kairi would get excited about seeing them even though it had only been a week. 'How was your first day at school?'

Kairi's eyes brightened up even more as she revelled in what a good day she had had. 'It was so good, Naminé introduced me to her group and they were all lovely. I told you there was nothing to worry about Dad!'

Cloud gave her a small shove at her referring to him being the nervous one even though it was vice versa. He had been telling her the night before that everything was going to be fine, but the young redhead had gotten all worked up with nerves about starting her new school she had ignored everything her parents were telling her.

Cloud glanced down at her and found her grinning up at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

'What do you mean there was nothing for _me _to worry about? _You _were the one who was clinging onto me for dear life last night, begging not to go to school.' Cloud told her in his deep almost emotionless voice.

'Alright I was a little nervous but I had a good day in the end.' Kairi admitted defeat watching the tiny smirk appear on her father's face. She stood up and began for the stairs. 'Right I am off to get changed before those four and Mum get back, see ya Pops.'

'Urgh!' Cloud groaned and frowned at the seventeen year old as his brow furrowed listening to his daughter laughing as she descended the stairs.

Cloud continued watching the show on TV which he had no idea what was going on about when a knock sounded at the door, dragging himself up from his seat he went to answer it knowing who it would be.

Opening the door his three best friends were all there grinning with quite large bags of luggage some obviously belonging to Aqua but she was out with Tifa. Cloud's demeanour had gone back to being stoic and with a quick nod of acknowledgement he helped them with their bags.

All four males walked into the living room and very quickly Zack, Ventus and Terra made themselves at home. Zack put his feet on the coffee table in front of him and ordered Cloud to get him a beer leaving the blond to give him an incredulous look before stalking to the kitchen to receive the crate wordlessly.

He walked in minutes later carrying four bottles and handing one to each his friends; who accepted eagerly.

'Man this place is nice.' Zack completed to his blond best friend who sat down on one of the armchairs with a beer in his hand.

'I agree, how's Kairi settling in?' Ventus asked before taking a sip of his beverage.

'She loves the area and the house, she was nervous last night about starting school today but she's said that she's made some friends and she enjoyed it.' Cloud replied to his youngest companion.

'Where is our favourite niece anyway?' Zack asked flipping through the channels subconsciously.

'She's right here!' A small but happy voice sounded from the doorway making all four males heads to turn in the direction of the redhead. Zack was the first one up and motioning her over to him.

'Come here and give me a cuddle, I've been missing them already.' Zack laughed as the petite young girl ran into his arms.

'Uncle Zack, we've only been gone a week.' Kairi laughed as she gave the 6'4'' male a tight squeeze.

'Exactly that is a whole week of tormenting you I have missed out on, this week should be fun.' Zack told her while smirking.

'You're just a bully.' Kairi stated back with a smirk of her own as she ran to give Ventus and Terra a welcome hug before walking into the kitchen to retrieve the bag of grapes in the fruit basket.

As she walked back into the living room she noticed that all of the seats had been taken up so she opted to sit on the arm of her father's chair. She offered him a grape which he declined before asking about her day properly as they didn't really get a chance to talk about it when she got in before.

'Can you believe it I have an assignment to do already on my first day there?' Kairi grumbled throwing her hands up in exasperation as Zack muttered inaudibly. 'Unlucky kiddo.'

'I heard that.' Kairi glared at the raven haired man who smirked in her direction before turning back to the TV. 'But I am partnered up with this really cute guy and I am going to his house on Saturday.'

Cloud's head almost snapped with how quick he turned around to stare at his daughter who was casually munching on the green grapes without a care in the world. Tifa, Kairi and himself always told each other everything, so when Kairi liked a boy she'd talk freely about it without any embarrassment, but Cloud being the protective guy he was really wasn't fond of this idea of her going to this boy's house.

The spiky flaxen haired male glanced towards his three friends who were keeping quiet but he knew they were laughing at his expression in their heads. Everybody knew Cloud wasn't the friendliest person to come across, even now with his almost lifelong friends he still wasn't a cheerful character and when it came to protection over Kairi and Tifa; that was something else all together.

Even though Kairi and Cloud were like best friends as well as father and daughter they could easily fight over anything so when Zack saw the fire in the blonds' eyes, he knew this wasn't going to end well. Kairi was the sweetest thing ever but she had a temper when it came to Cloud and his over protectiveness. She wanted to prove to him that his little girl was growing up and she didn't need supervision all the time but every time an argument would end, they would come to some sort of agreement only to start up again some other time.

'Forget it, you're not going.' Cloud said quietly before standing up and walking to the kitchen door brushing past Kairi who wore a shocked expression on her features.

'What do you mean I'm not going? It is for a project we are doing I have to go.' Kairi retorted discarding the bag of grapes in the now empty seat beside her. Cloud stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his daughter; both had forgotten about the company in the room.

'You are not going to some boy's house who you've just met.' The blond stated gritting his teeth a little.

'Dad why not? He is one of Naminé's friends.' She reasoned beginning to get frustrated.

'Not interested.' Cloud scowled as he turned to walk away from her once more.

'And there it is Cloud Strife's greatest catchphrase.' Kairi remarked using her fingers to form an air quote. '"Not interested" I was wondering when you were going to say that.'

'Don't test my patience Kairi.' Cloud growled in a low but angry voice while his sapphire eyes narrowed. The only time he actually called her Kairi was when he was angry with her or frustrated and everybody knew that.

Zack, Ventus and Terra had shocked looks upon their faces but knew it was best to stay silent, especially with Cloud; they didn't want to get on the wrong side of him ever.

'Why aren't you letting me go? I am not your little girl anymore.' The redhead screamed finally cracking.

'Yes you are Kairi and I said no.' He shouted staring down into her eyes with an extremely livid look decorating his features. If there was one thing that made him angry the most it was being told that she wasn't his little girl anymore. If she was four, fourteen or forty she'd still be his little girl.

'You're so controlling, I hate it!' Kairi let out a frustrated scream, leaving all four men to stare at her.

The young girl looked around the room and then up at her father's shocked expression before making a beeline for the door and storming out.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I wouldn't say my best. -_- Review!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters or games

_This one is a little bit shorter than the others, sorry guys. I'd just like to say thank you for the reviews they mean a lot and I have written a back story to this story which is called 'First Steps' if you want to check that out, you can go to my page or it is in the Final Fantasy VII Cloud and Tifa section. What can I say I have fallen in love with writing baby Kairi with Tifa and Cloud._

* * *

><p>Pacing up the street in a rapid walk the redhead let a few tears loose, she absolutely despised fighting with her father and she knew she had overreacted but there was no way she was going to let down her guard and admit that. Especially not when her three Uncles' were present as well because when this would be all blown over, she'd never hear the end of it.<p>

Kairi realised that this wasn't the smartest option to do, she had only been in Destiny Island's for just over a week and she was still adjusting to where everything was but she knew she couldn't have stayed in that house.

Her first idea when she had slammed the front door was to cross over the front lawn to Naminé's gate; the only problem being was that was way too close and Cloud could easily come and get her, or he'd send Zack or one of the others since it actually involved socialising with somebody.

Even though she had exaggerated by storming out she figured that maybe making a possible scene might pull at the chords in her father's brain and make him see that she was seventeen and it was only for a school project.

The irony of the whole situation though brought her plan back down to earth. Yes, she was trying to prove that she was a young adult and responsible to become independent but acting like a brat by screaming and storming out was rather immature.

She mumbled under her breath berating herself for being so stupid and letting her tears fall freely. She felt embarrassed to have acted like that and in front of company as well, it didn't even matter that she had known them all of her life she still kicked up a fuss and was unpleasant.

It wasn't long before she recognized where she was, the beach was swarming with people all racing about in and out of the ocean or topping up their tans. The shops on the beachside where full of customers and tourists all lathered up in sun cream and sunglasses protecting their eyes from the scorching sun. It surprised her how busy Destiny Island's was and how friendly and happy the atmosphere seemed. This was a Monday night and people had school or work the next day yet everybody seemed to be out and about socialising.

Continuing to admire the souvenirs which were spread outside the shops enticing visitors to come in she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into somebody on the beach roadside.

'S-sorry I wasn't looking where I was going –' Kairi spluttered as she distanced herself from the stranger only to find a familiar face. Her brain tried to memorize the name and she hoped to save further embarrassment that it was correct. 'Roxas right?'

'Kairi you can't seriously have forgotten my name already we only met today.' Roxas teased ruffling her hair with his right hand.

'It's alright for you and everyone else; you've only had my name to learn while I have had to learn loads, excuse me for getting a little confused.' Kairi chuckled sending a playful pout towards the blond. 'I'm sorry again for bashing into you.'

'Don't sweat it I was just on my way to see Naminé, do you wanna join me?' He offered kindly, his smile faltered when she shook her head though.

'Thank you for the offer but I'd rather not go that way, I've just had a small argument at home and I don't fancy going back for a few hours, tell her I said hi though.' The redhead tried her best to smile and waved goodbye as she walked past Roxas politely.

She heard the male shout goodbye after her but she didn't turn around, just admitting to herself that she didn't want to go back there and she'd had a small argument made her feel upset. A fresh new batch of tears cascaded down her cheeks. She kept repeating in her head that she was overreacting but this was how she felt when she'd had an argument with anybody not just her Dad.

Kairi had this issue of being uncomfortable and deeply sad when she knew somebody was angry with her. She hated being upon people's wrong sides and if she was, even if it was their fault she'd try and fix it and apologize even if it wasn't her job to do so. She didn't enjoy it and she often told herself to toughen up and not give into other people otherwise she'd be a bigger pushover in later life but every time something happened she gave in and fell distressed once more.

Not knowing where else to go she decided she'd sit on the beach for a while and clear her thoughts before going home to face the wrath of her father and most likely her mother when he told her what was going on. She knew her mother wouldn't have minded about going to Sora's house, it was just the fact that she had stormed out of the house into a place she hardly knew about that would upset Tifa.

The violet eyed girl sat down onto the warm sand somewhere in between small groups of friends and families. She was thankful now that she had changed out of her school uniform and into her favourite pink summer dress which had zips decorated upon the front. Leaning back onto the grains beneath her she pulled her forearm across her closed eyes and decided to rest for an hour or so. After all this place was the most relaxing world she had ever been to, so why not make the most of it.

Meanwhile back at the house Cloud collapsed back into the arm chair resting his left elbow on the arm and rubbing his eyes with his hand. He let out a gruff, low groan of frustration before opening his mako blue orbs to meet the concerned stares of his friends.

'Aren't you going to go after her?' Terra enquired looking extremely concerned about the young girl. He'd never actually witnessed one of Cloud and Kairi's fights before, he had only heard of them, but he never would have thought Kairi would have stormed out.

'No.' Cloud answered simple and sweet as usual; he wasn't exactly a man of many words, it was either limited or none, take it or leave it.

'Dude she doesn't know this place very well yet, she could be anywhere.' Zack tried to reason with his best friend but only received a narrow eyed glare in his direction causing him to surrender his hands up in a mock even though this was no time to be joking about.

'She isn't stupid Zack she will be back soon; just give her time to cool off.' Cloud retorted before standing up and walking out of the room.

The three males remaining all glanced at each other as they heard heavy footsteps descend the stairs and then a loud slam signalling Cloud and Tifa's bedroom door.

Zack broke the silence. 'So he won't let her go to a boy's house but he will let her wander around an island she doesn't know? I will never understand that man's logic.'

'Zack don't you get it? Cloud knows that Kairi is responsible and has grown into an independent strong woman like her mother but he get's wary of how other boys will treat her.' Terra explained.

'I suppose, he has turned into a complete sap with Kairi.' Zack laughed at his best friend's expense.

'Exactly. He just needs to be shown that Kairi can take care of herself when it comes to boys.' Terra agreed sending a high five signal to Zack who obliged without missing a beat.

'Well I am going to go and look for her.' Ventus interrupted even though he had kept quiet through the whole ordeal. The youngest out of the group of friends took off towards the door before the before the raven haired and the brunette men could even retaliate a reply.

Kairi wasn't exactly asleep but she was well on her way, she still had her arm obscuring her view even though her eyes were closed but her legs and body suddenly felt cold as if something was blocking the sun from her. She shifted her arm uncomfortably and blinked a few times before gazing up into the same face she had been dreaming about all day.

'Sora?' She asked surprised. Yes, she had had to have learnt a lot of names today, but Sora's was etched into her memory the second she had heard it. The handsome brunette nodded and sat himself down next to her flashing a shy smile.

'Hey, what are you doing out here on your own?' He asked leaning his right elbow on his right knee while his left arm propped him up.

'Oh something happened at home and I ended up here, it doesn't matter though. What about you?' She asked noticing his attire which consisted of smart black trousers, grey pumps, a white polo shirt and a waistcoat which matched the colour of his shoes.

'I have a job over at that restaurant over there,' Kairi looked towards where he was pointing and noticed a small but quaint building that looked extremely fancy 'I have just finished and noticed some redhead laying down on the beach and let's just say there are not many red haired people on Destiny Islands.'

Kairi looked over to his grinning face and pushed him slightly as she giggled. Sora wanted to know what was wrong and what had happened at home, but seeing as they had only met today and he hardly knew this girl he didn't want to seem to forward or rude by asking about her personal life, it wasn't really any of his business. So instead he opted for just joking about with her and trying to build a friendship with her.

The two of them talked and talked for ages realizing how much they had in common with each other. Sora felt extremely attracted to this girl, she wasn't like anybody he'd ever met in his life; she was so different. For a start she seemed like a complete tomboy but still had a bit of a girly edge to her and he liked that.

Her face was completely beautiful and her eyes were alluring. The more time that seemed to pass the more of his attention was drawn to her, he definitely wanted to become good friends with her.

Watching from the distance Ventus caught glimpse of his redheaded niece, she was pretty hard to miss and if her hair wasn't vivid enough to catch anybody's eye then her vibrant dress surely would have. The boy she was with seemed a little older than her perhaps a year or so and even Ventus thought he was a nice looking young man, he looked strong and tough but very friendly.

Like his niece the smile never seemed to leave the boy's face either; Ventus was wondering if this was the _cute boy _Kairi had mentioned earlier which had started off this whole mess in the first place because if it was, this mysterious brunette was sure making her happy.

Ventus smiled to himself at the two teens before walking back towards the house. 'Way to go kiddo.'

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, there isn't much going on in this chapter but believe me there will be in the next few! <em>

_So if you'd like to check out 'First Steps' please feel free and leave a review, I have a few other one shots planned, they are not necessarily important as they are just little back stories that haven't been mentioned in this story. ^-^_

_Review please!_


	6. I'm so sorry

First things first, this isn't a chapter and I am so incredibly sorry; I will explain why I've been slack with this story, I owe you guys that much.

I have had so many favourites, reviews, pm's and even a few favourite author notes and for that I am so grateful, so thank you, it really means a lot.

Okay, I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus, I'm so sorry but I have writers block.

As soon as I get my mojo back for this story I will continue but for now you're all just gonna have to stick with my oneshots, which I will explain in a minute.

I was a little foolish and I started writing this story with no plot and I'm now regretting that descision because at first it was simple to just sit and write and now I'm so stuck, but I do keep trying to think of idea's and as soon as an idea hits me eventually I will be back on with this story.

I do however have many little oneshot idea's and I have published a few so if you want to check them out they are on my page, they are about the whole family type thing in _'Ruby Haired Beauty' _and are sort of seen as little back stories to the main story itself. I may have a few other little oneshots coming that won't be anything to do with this story so look out for those as well.

I'm sorry for the inconvience and I hope you all understand, I just thought you all deserved an explanation instead of a long winded wait for nothing.

One more thing before I go though, please check out my friend _'EddieCamp'_'s story _'Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth and Revenge'_ it's a good one.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope the oneshots will possibly make up for the lack of this story.

Sorry again.

KairiMisty.


End file.
